2 Spies, 2 Guys, and 1 Undercover Mission
by Pessimistic Ninjas
Summary: Two new ninjas come to town with very suspicious backgrounds and unusual powers and special jutsu. What will Konoha make of this weird addition?
1. Introduction - Akari

**Naruto FanFiction: 2 Spies, 2 Guys, and 1 Undercover Mission**

_Author's Preface Note(s): Hey, this is our first story so don't beat up on us that much! This is a fanfiction about Naruto, with a few quirks... Pessimistic Ninjas is two 'aspiring' writers that have different characters with different Point of Views (POV's). We also include very rough Japanese translations at the end of each chapter. It also contains some bad language. For our stories we will be Ninja 1 and Ninja 2. Thanks for actually reading this! _

Ninja 1: Hi...My character is the starting character, you will soon find out her name! Um...bye!

Ninja 2: Hey! My character in the story is the... crazier one, Katsuki. Hope you enjoy her craziness!

**Naoko Akari**

Footsteps hit the soft, dusty ground on the path leading up to Konoha's main gate noiselessly. A black cloak covered the person's face and body, the light breeze ruffling the edges of the hood. As the figure stepped through the gate, Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu, the watchers of the gate for that shift, sat up in their chairs. Izumo cleared his throat, and the hooded human turned and stepped quietly in their direction. "Name," Kotetsu barked,holding a kunai in his hand underneath the table in case this person was an attacker. The mysterious stranger lifted it's hands and pulled back the black hood, revealing a feminine face with long, dark brown hair and light brown highlights.

Her unusually white eyes, for usually only the Hyuuga Clan had white eyes - and those had a tint of lavender in them - flickered across the two mens' faces before a girl voice said, "Naoko Akari, from the Hidden Village of Mist in the Land of Water. I believe someone was expecting me here?"

Kotetsu glanced over a few papers and nodded, "Yes, Naruto should be here-" before he could finish, a male voice rang out in the air,

"Oy!" was the only word spoken as a teen guy around Akari's age of 15 approached. He had blond, spiky hair and blue eyes. His outfit was an orange jumpsuit, with the Konoha forehead protector adorning his forehead. "You must be Akari! I'm Naruto, c'mon! All the others are waiting!" He looked eagerly back in the direction he came, while Akari stiffened. There were people, waiting for them? She looked back in the direction she came, momentarily distracted, but Naruto's voice drew her attention back to him. "We have heard so much about you, and we just couldn't wait! Stories have been flying around like wildfire lately! Do you really have six toes?"

Akari's mouth quirked in the corners in a half smile and answered, "No, I have five on each foot." Naruto shrugged, as if knowing the rumor was false, then tugged her arm.

"Well, let's go!" Akari didn't move a muscle, so when Naruto tugged slightly harder, she said,

"I can't leave yet, I'm expecting someone." Naruto's face looked confused before it lit up into a brilliant smile again.

"Oh yeah! What was her name..." He scratched his head in thought before Izumo cut in, rustling a few papers,

"Miko Katsuki." Naruto pointed at him in an 'aha!' left his lips.

"Hai, Hai! That was it!" he declared happily, plopping down on the ground to wait. Akari remained standing, still watching the path outside the gates.

_End Note from Ninja 1: _'Oy' is a Japanese term used to grab attention. 'Hai' means yes or okay, something along those lines.


	2. Introduction - Katsuki

**Disclaimer:**

We do not own any of the Naruto Characters besides our OC's. Also, please review! We need them!

**Miko Katsuki**

The leaves rustled as stealthy, silent feet ran across the path. The figure, dressed in green, jumped the branches of the overhead trees to get a better view of what was ahead. She - for it was a girl - saw the gate to the Hidden Leaf Village just ahead, and a familiar face waiting at the entrance. The girl jumped back down to the path and sped up, her blonde hair flying behind her as she reached the gate. She ran riht into the familiar face, Naoko Akari, for a huge hug.

"Oomph," was the only noise she made. She let go and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Miko Katsuki. I was told I'm being expected?"

Akari rolled her eyes. "You're a little late, don'tchya think?"

Katsuki gave her a pointed look as she said, "I was kinda preoccupied... Besides, I'm not _that _late, am I?"

A sigh, and then, "I got here two hours ago."

"Oh..."

Hagane Kotetsu, clearly bored, cleared his throat. "Naruto can show you the Village. Hokage-sama is expecting you at sunset." Kotetsu hoped this would get them going.

Naruto jumped right into action, starting to drag them in the gates. "C'mon! You gotta come meet everybody dattebayo!" He pulled the girls with him as he headed down the street. "Aw, where'd they go?" Naruto grumbled as they walked down the street. Apparently, there were people here when Naruto left to get the two ninja, but they left after the wait got too long. _Well, _Katsuki thought, _That just means less people to get uncomfortable around..._

**Note: '**Dattebayo' is a random term that Naruto has a bad habit of saying, sometimes translated as 'ya know'

What was Katsuki 'preoccupied' with? Why are the girls so uneasy about having people expecting them? More to come - please review!


	3. 1st Meeting with Hokage

**Disclaimer:**

We don't own Naruto, only our OC's. Please review - we need them desperately! Also tell your friends about us 'awesome' people hahaha!

~The Ninjas

**Naoko Akari**

As the three walked through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, Akari made sure she memorized _everything. _Naruto chattered happily about all his friends and ramen. That boy was crazy for ramen, no doubt. They stopped in front of a shop that had delicious scents coming from it. She read the sign out loud,

"Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Yeah! It's the best!" Naruto replied, pulling back a flap to reveal about five kids their age talking at a bar. Three girls, two boys. "There's Hinata, Sakura-chan, and Ino." he said, pointing to each of the girls. Hinata had short hair with the white Byakugan eyes, with a slight lavender tint to the white-ish orbs. Akari's own pure white gaze moved on to a green eyed girl with short-ish pink hair, Sakura. The last one, Ino, had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail with bangs covering her right eye. and her eyes were blue. Two guys were at the other chairs, their talking ceased and stares increased. One had long, dark hair in a low ponytail with lavender tinted white Byakugan eyes, introduced to the girls as Neji by Naruto. The other had black hair, spiked slightly. He wore a high necked, long coat paired with glasses that covered his eyes. That was Shino, from the Aburame clan. Both Akari and Katsuki knew he dealt with bugs, which was dangerous in fighting.

"Everyone, this is Miko Katsuki-chan and Naoko Akari-chan!" Naruto said, a bold smile on his face.

"Hai, that is us, Konnichiwa." Akari said politely with a short nod of her head.

"Miko Katsuki, at your service!" Katsuki said with her trademark, extravagantly comical bow. Shino nodded back, as did Neji.

"H-Hello!" Hinata squeaked, nervously chewing her fingernails shyly. Sakura and Ino waved with smiles, before beginning to speak about something again. No, as Akari's sharp hearing caught, not some_thing, _but some_one _by the name of Sasuke.

"Old man! We need more ramen!" Naruto cheered before inviting the girls to chairs at the bar. Akari and Katsuki took a seat, and for the next two hours they socialized with their fellow shinobi. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were training to be medical ninja, Hyuuga Neji was cousins with Hyuuga Hinata, and Shino showed Akari some of his bugs. Katsuki ate ramen with Naruto, or more like, they _inhaled _it. After two hours passed, Akari looked outside and cursed.

"Shit! It's sunset!" She looked over at Naruto. The teen got up and nodded.

"Time for you to meet Granny Tsunade!" he said while paying Ayame, a waitress sort of person there. The three walked out, heading for a large red building closer to the cliff that had the five Hokages' faces carved into them. They passed through town and headed into the building. The climb upstairs was long, but Akari was slightly nervous so she barely noticed her travel weariness. Naruto stopped at a door and burst in without knocking.

"Granny, I brought them!" he declared, stepping farther into the room. A young-looking blonde woman looked up from her papers at a large desk. A raven-haired woman looked up from the stack of papers she was holding. The woman, the Hokage, had a small purple diamond on her forehead and had amber/brown eyes. Her glossed pink lips curved upwards as she rose to meet the three.

"You must be Naoko Akari and Miko Katsuki?" she asked. Katsuki nodded, while Akari did a short, formal bow and nodded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." she spoke quietly.

"Right to business " The Hokage said, sitting back down in her chair. "Shizune." Tsunade said, and the dark haired girl now known as Shizune handed her two papers. "Only Hatake Kakashi and Yūhi Kurenai can be there." the Hokage's assistant said. Tsunade nodded, then looked at the ninjas before her. "You," she said, her gaze on Akari. It flickered over to Katsuki and she repeated, "and you." A short moment of silence gaped in the room, until Akari finally and tentatively spoke.

"Yes? H-Hokage-sama." she mentally kicked herself for forgetting the leader's title.

"You two must face one shinobi chūnin here in Konoha." the blonde said, her gaze moving from the girls to the papers on the desk. "And I have picked Hyuuga Neji for you," she pointed to Akari, "and for you to fight Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru."

Katsuki looked tired, curious, determined, and slightly confused all at once. She hadn't met Kiba there, what if he was a tough opponent? She grinned despite herself, she would obviously win, for she had her trump card. Akari, however, stood thinking. Neji had seemed pretty powerful, but she had her trick too.

"Hai!" Both girls spoke at once.

"Both of you will face your opponents tomorrow, so get some sleep. Shizune will show you your temporary rooms here." Tsunade said with a nod, the conversation obviously over.

"Right this way." Shizune nodded, walking out into the hallway. Naruto was gone, he had somehow slipped out, probably to tell everyone else, besides Kiba and Neji. The ninjas were shown their rooms and left to rest for the night, tomorrow would be a big day for both of them.

**Notes: **'Chan' is a term for a female friend. 'Hokage' is the leader of Konoha. 'Konoha' means Village Hidden in the Leaves. 'Byakugan' is the Bloodline Limit of the Hyuuga Clan. 'Sama' means master, someone higher than you. 'Konnichiwa' means Good Afternoon. 'Chūnin' is a rank of ninja. Ranks, Least to Greatest: Genin, Chūnin, Special Jōnin, Jōnin.


	4. Kiba vs Katsuki 1

**Disclaimer and a Note:**

We the Ninjas do NOT own Naruto, only our OC's. The next chapter may not be in for about 7 days as I am going to my Grandma's house, which has no wifi for uploading chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience! I'll try to squeeze another one in before I leave!

~Ninja 1

**Miko Katsuki**

As per usual, Katsuki woke up early. She went over to her bag to set out her clothes and supplies for the day. After dumping the contents onto the bed, Katsuki got to getting ready for the match. First, the bandage wrap was used on the girl's thighs and left arm, for protectance. Then a fishnet wrap was used around the stomach. She pulled on her short, cropped green tunic and her skirt that had the slits up the sides for maneuverability. She preferred green because, being a girl, she thought it made her green eyes stand out superbly. She slipped on her standard ninja sandals and tied her Konoha forehead protector around her arm, not sure if she should wear it or not. Finally, she dug in the bottom of her bag to pull out her prized chakra bracelet. The chakra bracelet holds infinite chakra and can be used to replenish chakra fully to the owner. Katsuki slipped it on her wrist and walked to meet Akari in the room over, then paused and reached back to grab her ninja supply pack of senpons, kunai, shurikens, and other weapons and ect. Then she met up with Akari. She was already standing in the hall, always waiting. Together they walked outside, silently talking, heads bowed.

"So, what kept you so long yesterday?" Akari asked, already having an answer in her mind.

"The," Katsuki looked around before continuing, "..The Akatsuki of course. Just reminding me that they're watching. Oh! And that we get a surprise meeting at the end of today!" It was spoken with obvious sarcasm, openly showing her dislike to the subject. She had a good reason to, because of her background and history..

"What time?" Akari broke Katsuki out of her thoughts to reality.

"Nightfall, of course. Us evil clans have to pick the spooky evening in the forest theme for a meeting."

Akari nodded, ignoring the absolute detestment coming in waves off of Katsuki.

"Hai. Of course, I knew..." she was interrupted by Uzumaki Naruto as he yelled for the two and came over.

"Yo! Akari-chan, Katsuki-chan, ready to go to the arena?" The girls and Naruto started walking. Katsuki thought about her opponent, Inuzuka Kiba. From her studies, the Inuzuka clan were close to canines, as the Aburame was close to bugs. And Akamaru: Kiba's dog? She was still deep in thought as they walked into the arena. Apparently this was also where the Chūnin final exams were held. There were a few more than 10 peopls in the arena: Hatake Kakashi with Sakura-san, Ino-san, a bigger boned teen male who was eating chips, and another teen male with his hair in a spiky ponytail and a super bired expression on his face; Yūhi Kurenai with Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata-san; Hokage Tsunade-sama and Shizune; and on the fround were Neji-kun and a boy with a dog, she guessed to be Kiba and Akamaru. A smirk lit upon Katsuki's face and she looked at Akari-chan. She knew how much Katsuki loved fighting. She also knew the girl had her many trumps. They walked to the middle of the the ground as Naruto went up to join Super-Bored-Guy. Tsunade-sama stood up.

"These battles are not to the death, but just so we can assess you two's abilities. First up will be Miko Katsuki versus Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru." Akari and Neji went to the stands as Katsuki took her stance against Kiba. The smirk was still dominant across her face, and she could see a reflective ons onthe boy's. He must like fighting too. Then they...started!

The three ran at each other for the basic offensive attacks: the kicks, punches, awesome flips, you get the picture. They tested each other's strengths in combat. She threw a few shuriken while in a flip back from a kick. He deflected them; one came extremely close to grazing his face. Katsuki then made many ice senpons in the air by doing a hand seal and saying,

"Aisu no Jutsu." She pointed and they all flew in Kiba's direction. He grabbed a kunai and jumped to deflect the many ice pin needles, then threw the kunai straight for her. She dodged it and came running towards the boy. Kiba then threw a smoke bomb, blocking her sight.

"I have really good smell so I can," Katsuki received a punch in the stomach, "still figure out where you are in the smoke." A kick to knock out Katsuki's feet was attempted. She jumped up over the smoke and got her bearings in the air. That's when her Sharingan snapped on. The Sharingan helped her predict the movements of her opponent before he/she made them. Then the smoke faded and Akamaru decided to get into the fight. Katsuki landed and watched as Kiba made handseals for Human Beast Clone jutsu. There was a puff of smoke and Akamaru looked like a clone of Kiba. They both ran at her to attack. Katsuki slid under them, just under the claws. Then he yelled,

"Gatsuuga!" with a hand seal and started spinning rapidly (as did the Akamaru-Kiba-Clone) causing a cyclone like attack as they both came at her. She rolled and threw some normal senpons, knicking one of them in the shoulder, but they also got her in the leg, causing a bit of blood. Kiba and Akamaru continued this type of technique for a few minutes, causing weariness from dodging and using Sharingan slightly. She took some chakra from her bracelet and decided to use a trump. Katsuki started hand seals, but lost it due to another attack. A kunai skimmed her shoulder as she dodged Akamaru's onslaught. She started seals again and said,

"Aisu Datsu no Jutsu." Trumped! (Aisu Datsu no Jutsu: Ice Dart Technique)

**Notes: **'Chakra' is energy from cells that ninja use to make techniques that activate with hand seals.

'Gatsuuga' means Dual Piercing Fang. 'Senpons' are needle like weapons. 'Kunai' are blunt knives. 'Shuriken' are a type of throwing stars. The 'Akatsuki' is an evil organization/group. Learn more later on in the story. (Hint: see how Akatsuki and Katsuki are spelled alike? The history starts there..)

Hmm...how does Katsuki have Sharingan? So many trumps as well...how are the girls connected with the Akatsuki? What other strange powers do they have? Please Review! :)


	5. Akari's Necklace

**Disclaimer:**

We do not own any of the Naruto characters, only our OC's. Also, please review!

**Naoko Akari**

After getting up too early in the morning, and getting dressed, Akari was thinking about the Akatsuki. She was wearing her long hair in a bun pinned up by senpons, light brown leggings under a dark brown, mid thigh/just above the knees dress with white swirls on the bottom left corner, her right. She wore her Naoko necklace, an infinite chakra necklace only she and her parents knew about. While Kiba and Katsuki sparred, the shinobi looked over at her opponent. Neji was looking at her already, Byakugan on. He was probably studying her strong points of chakra before their fight.

"Stop cheating," she informed him, studying him closely back. When the Hyūga use Byakugan, their eyes can see the chakra systems of people, or find specific objects like exploding tags. (Those are tags, obviously, with explosive seals written on them.) Neji looked at her with Byakugan, skin wrinkling around his eyes. (Byakugan does that, too.) Slowly, he turned it off.

Then he said," I wasn't cheating. I like your necklace." Akari's hand flew to the necklace, fingering it nervously as she studied Katsuki's fight. Now Neji probably knew about her special necklace.

**No notes, sorry! Please review though!**


	6. Kiba vs Katsuki 2

**Disclaimer:**

We, the Pessimistic Ninjas, do not own Naruto, only our OC's. Also, tell your friends about us! Thanks from the Ninjas!

**Miko Katsuki**

"Aisu Dātsu no Jutsu!" Katsuki formed her ice darts in her hands, eight to be precise. ( these were darts made of ice, with a fiery liquid, like lava, in the middle.) These ice darts, when embedded in skin, depending on the amount of 'lava' in them, would, at the least damaging level, shut down the body movements in a person hit by one for three days(because the lava boils the blood in the person's body). Katsuki ran and threw three of the darts at Kiba and Akamaru, but alas, she missed. She locked into a three man taijutsu/combat fight: Katsuki vs. Kiba and Akamaru (who was a dog again).

_They were pretty evenly matched_, Kiba thought, as Katsuki-chan blocked his hit-kick combo. Katsuki fought, simultaneously guarding her ice darts while thinking up a typical Katsuki worthy plan, a plan that (hopefully) wouldn't fail. The next hit would start the plan. She left her left side slightly, but not obviously, open, and Kiba took the jab. He nicked her in the side with a kunai, drawing a bit of blood. Katsuki feinted being seriously injured and grabbed her side, tripping backward. Kiba looked slightly alarmed and broke his stance, stammering but still fully aware. She staggered and tripped down on her butt, faking some groans for emphasis.

"I-I didn't h-hit you that b-bad, I don't think," Kiba mutter-stuttered, taking a step forward. Yes, just what she wanted to happen. Kiba tentatively lent a hand to help her up. Bad move. Katsuki took the hand, got up, and, of course, connected her fist to the bottom of his jaw. An audible gasp went up throughout the stadium... Except for one lone laugh: Akari, of course.

"That's what you get for being chivalrous to a girl," Katsuki said before hitting him with a single dart, to end the fight.

Katsuki bowed to Tsunade-sama, and said," he'll be down for about three days, two if you use some soldier pills for health improvement." Yūhi Kurenai went to talk with be Hokage as Katsuki walked up to the stands and shizune-chan helped Kiba out of the stadium, Akamaru following.

**Notes**:'Aisu Dātsu no Jutsu' is Katsuki's technique that she made up way back when. Hope you're enjoying the story so far!

~ Ninja 2


	7. Akari vs Neji 1

**Note + The Usual Disclaimer**

Hey everyone! We're back, and we don't own Naruto! Blame Ninja 2 haha it's her fault we didn't get a story on for a while! Just kiddin' ya'll haha. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, thanks! ~Ninja 1

**Akari**

Akari stood and stretched slightly, her muscles going to a relaxed state. She was slightly nervous, but pretty confident. She and Neji moved to opposite sides of the arena, Neji's Byakugan already in full power. The two stood for a moment, silently meditating and preparing themselves.

Neji was the first to charge, running at her then ducking low for a swift kick to try and dislodge her footing so she would trip. She jumped high into the air - higher than necessary, she realized too late - so in a slight switch of plans she pulled two kunai out and threw them toward Neji's shoulders. He rolled out of the way quickly.

_I know the weakness of the Byakugan. _She thought. _But if I hit him there it will be fatal. _She glanced over to the crowd as she landed with a silent thud on the ground. Kakashi was reading a stupid book, she would get his attention. Turning to Neji she turned on her one-eyed Sharingan.

Closing her eyes briefly, she muttered, "Sharingan!" and opened her eyes. One eye was a deep, haunting purple where you could practically see the wisdom and smarts in it's depths. The other eye was her Sharingan eye. Her unique Sharingan patterned eye was red where the white usually was, with a black sun symbol for the sign of her Sharingan powers.

Neji sharply inhaled some air in some sort of gasp, as did the crowd, minus caused Kakashi's attention to momentarily turn to look at the fight. She heard the satisfying sound of his book snapping shut. Great, he was finally paying attention.

"How is the Sharingan against Byakugan?" Akari asked, circling around her opponent like a cat circling a mouse. Her chakra necklace, containing her parents' chakra, thrummed against her throat as if it knew they were fighting. Byakugan couldn't block or perceive Genjutsu, and that was her specialty.

She wondered if she should try her jutsu, her kekkai genkai, so she stood completely still and said,

"Dokuhebi Sutoraiki no Dorobō no Jutsu!" (Viper Strike, Thief Technique)

Immediately, mist rose from the ground from the ground, forming the shape of a snake. The crowd was hushed, except for Katsuki who momentarily broke her concentration by yelling an inside joke they shared, "Use your Brirish accent!" (Ignore that part hehe it was a dare.)

The snake slithered along the ground towards Neji, who tried to fight it off with a few Byakugan techniques, but it failed. Suddenly, she sensed the presence of three more people arriving. She spared a quick glance over to see who it was, and by the looks of the forehead protectors they were from the Sand.

One was a girl with four blonde pigtails who had a giant fan strapped to her back, another was a guy with facepaint on and black clothes with a hood who had what looked like a mummy strapped to his back. The last was a red haired guy with turquoise-blue-green eyes and a gourd on his back.

Snapping her attention back to the fight she watched in satisfaction as the mist snake wound it's way up Neji's leg and up his midsection until the mist entered his eyes. As expected, he clutched and rubbed at his eyes and screamed, for he was after all, seeing his worst fears.

(Notes will be in the second part hehe what will happen? And what's with Akari's eyes? Why are the Sand here? I love asking dramatic questions! Second part will be up soon!)


	8. Akari vs Neji 2

**Disclaimer + Note**

Here's the second part to Akari and Neji's fight! Enjoy! And we don't own Naruto!

**Akari**

_Recap_

_Snapping her attention back to the fight she watched in satisfaction as the mist snake wound it's way up Neji's leg and up his midsection before entering his eyes. As expected, he clutched and rubbed his eyes and screamed, for he was seeing his worst fears._

It was a powerful Genjutsu only she could do, it was her Bloodline Limit. There was the second 'Thief' part...

Neji was now paralyzed, as a viper does to it's prey. Stepping forward slowly, no emotion conveyed in her eyes, Akari walked up to Neji, who was frozen in her jutsu.

"Dorobō." she said quietly, then lightly pushed Neji with one hand. He fell down on the ground, eyes staring up into the sky. Meanwhile, a ball of swirling chakra was gathered in Akari's hand. Anyone could tell it wasn't hers.

"That's...disturbing." was Kakashi's comment on the sidelines.

"Kakashi, you must teach her how to control that jutsu." Tsunade countered back.

_But I already have! _Akari thought, frowning slightly. Her sharp ears had picked up their comments, and she was sort of...distressed? Disappointed? _I should probably return this._

She tossed the ball of chakra - 3/4 of all of Neji's chakra - lightly in the air before catching it and pressing it into the center of his chest, the location of the chakra system. With a swift jerk over his whole body, Neji gasped in more air.

Akari stood and walked away to let him recover a little. She headed over to the Hokage and Kakashi. "If I had not given him his chakra back, he would've remained in a comatose state until his chakra levels recovered. He should stay in the hospital then, obviously."

While saying this, she examined herself carefully. Somehow Neji had landed a few blows, she hadn't felt a thing. A few chakra holes in her arm were closed over, she was unable to use chakra in her arms now.

The Hokage nodded and said, "Go to the medical ninjas and receive treatment, then go to your rooms and wait for further instruction."

Akari bowed slightly, then turned and walked past the mysterious Sand shinobi, stopping when she joined up with Katsuki. Together they walked away, not looking back. As they headed to the Konoha Hospital, Akari checked herself again. Neji was harder to face than she had expected, she should really not underestimate people. She had closed chakra holes everywhere along her left arm, and some on her right leg and left foot. When she jumped, did he manage to get a few blows?

"How are you?" she asked Katsuki. Her friend and Kiba's battle had been more physical, while herself and Neji's had been more mentally straining. She could feel the headache coming on already.

"Nothin' I can't handle." Katsuki replied. "A few scratches here and there."

Meanwhile...

"That was...impressive?" Kakashi said, trying to find a right word for the two girls' battles.

"How can they both have Sharingan?" Shizune murmered question snatched the attention of the Jōnin and the Hokage.

"Yes, only the Uchiha have the Sharingan, besides Kakashi." Kurenai said, glancing at the forehead protector covering one of Kakashi's eyes.

"This is very unusual." Tsunade-sama said before continuing, "As a result, Kurenai will train Katsuki, Kakashi will get Akari. They will be a part of your team, a useful addition...I hope."

The three all went to their own home, wondering about the mysterious Kirigakure shinobi and their highly unusual skills and techniques..

NOTES: We should all know what the Byakugan, Sharingan, and jutsu types are! New chapter should be out shortly. Coming out next: Katsuki and Kiba! and Shikamaru...


	9. The Visit

**Disclaimer:**

We don't own Naruto! Thanks for reading! Write a review! Thanks.. again!

~The Ninjas

**Katsuki**

After she got treatment for her wounds, Katsuki made a decision on visiting that Kiba person to make sure he was doing ok. She stopped at Ino-chan's family flower shop and got a single scarlet daisy, thinking it would polite. She walked to the hospital and went in.

Katsuki walked up to the desk and asked for directions. She continued down the hall, and passed Super-Bored-Guy, who studied her as she passed. Then she came upon Kiba's door. She knocked and heard a 'you can come in.' She walked inside to see a very bored Kiba with Akamaru at his feet.

This time Katsuki took in Kiba's appearance: spiky dark brown hair, Konoha forehead protector adorning his forehead, dark eyes, an eternal smirk on his face. On his cheeks were triangles, fangs design in red, that all those in the Inuzuka clan had, tatoos, and from the fights she knew he was about the same age and height as herself. Akamaru was a large, white dog with brown spots and an intelligent looking face.

"Hi there," Katsuki said, waving awkwardly with her free hand. Kiba lifted an eyebrow and returned the greeting. She put the flower in a vase on the bedside table and stood there, then asked how he was doing.

"Fine. Whatever you did didn't do too much damage."

She replied. "I had it on stun mode."

"That helps too," he replied, then asked, "Why are you here? Checking up on me isn't mandatory if you-" he coughed (with embarassment), "-defeated me in battle."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure it didn't affect you too bad. That move..." She halted her words. Better not give away possible weaknesses to a guy she barely knew. "Anyway, I have to start being nice to you. I'm joining Team 8!"

Surprisingly, Katsuki didn't pile on much, if any, sarcasm in her words. Kiba just stared at her. With that, she got up, a little jump in her step. "Well, gotta go!"

He doesn't need to know that she was spying on Tsunade-sama and the two jōnin sensei's meeting...She walked out, Kiba still staring, silent, contemplating what just happened and whether it was good or bad that Katsuki-san was gonna be on his team: Team 8.

Katsuki shut the door and turned around to walk down the hall only to see Super-Bored-Guy leaning against the wall outside Kiba's door.

"Can I...help you?" Katsuki asked curiously. This couldn't be a coincidence. She tried to get a read off of him, but he hid his emotions well.

"This is troublesome, but curiosity is hard to fend off." he started. "I'm Shikamaru. I was wondering if your name had a connection to anything particular..." He dropped his question.

So, Shikamaru, was it? Katsuki heard he was a genius. No wonder he figured out the name. She didn't show any emotion as she answered, "That's for me to know and you to hopefully not find out." She winked and walked away, leaving Shikamaru muttering about troublesome women.

NOTE: The Inuzuka clan has the tatoo fangs on their cheeks to show their alliance/close relationship with dogs.


	10. First Akatsuki Meeting

**Disclaimer:**

We don't own Naruto! Thanks for reading! This chapter will be good!

~TheNinjas

**Akari**

Akari walked home, her body sore, her arms tingling, and very tired. She shouldn't have used that technique with her Sharingan. Major chakra vacuum there. It also took forever just for the Medical Ninjas to re-open her chakra holes, which explained the arm tingling.

She went through the smaller, more quiet streets, avoiding the main ones, lest she accidentally run into one of the Konoha shinobi. When did Katsuki say they needed to visit the Akatsuki? Oh well, didn't matter to her right now.

She approached the Hokage's building and headed inside. Shizune met her at her room door. "Tsunade-sama wishes to see you." she told the kunoichi. Akari nodded, shuffling her feet to follow the assistant. After a few hallways, they entered the Hokage's room. Shizune moved to the corner, holding a small pet...pig?

"Naoko Akari," Tsunade-sama stated. "After assessing your..abilities, we have decided that you will join into Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi. Welcome to Konoha." Akari nodded and bowed, her hair slipping into her face hiding her small smile. After leaving the room and returning to her own, Akari dropped onto her bed for a much needed nap before the meeting that was - as she now remembered - tonight.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Akari skillfully slid open the window to her room and peered out. A chilly breeze hit her face and blew her hair into her eyes. Deciding to leave her hair down, she went to get her cloak.

It was not designed like the Akatsuki's black ones with red clouds on them. These were interchangeable ones, camo on one side, desert browns and tans on the other. Since the Akatsuki's nearest hideout was 2-3 days away, Itachi and Kisame would meet them in the woods.

Slipping out of her window, she jumped to the ground with a low thud. She winced and looked to see if there were guards. Katsuki and her had a meeting place, so she would run alone for a while. Walking quietly to the nearest next building, Akari pulled up her hood before jumping up to the roof. She jumped silently from roof to roof. The meeting place was near the front gate, they could sneak out farther along the wall.

Suddenly, she something - no, some_one _- on the balcony of a higher building than the one she was currently on. This was bad, she needed to jump up there to get to the designated spot. Sneaking closer, she saw it was that weird Sand shinobi, the red haired one.

After 5 minutes of her frustrating wait, the Sand nin called inside.

"Gaara!" A female voice called, probably the blonde girl with he four pigtails and the huge fan. Gaara went inside. As soon as the door shut, Akari leaped up onto the roof, and nearly froze as the door opened again.

"Just wait Temari, I heard something." A male voice said as he stepped out onto the balcony. Akari quietly panicked, had he known she was there all along?

"Gaara, it was probably the wind." Temari complained quietly.

Akari mentally cursed, she had to get out of there _now._ Using her necklace for an extra chakra boost, she sped-jumped all the way to the meeting spot. She landed just as Katsuki did.

"Finally not early huh?" Katsuki tried to taunt her, but Akari barely heard her and mumbled,

"Let's go."

As Katsuki found the spot they were going to go over the wall to meet the Akatsuki, Akari looked back in the direction they had come. She really hoped that Gaara hadn't seen her, or the mission would be a bust.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

After silently and swiftly jumping through the forest on tree branches, the two female nins stopped on a branch connected to a tree on the edge of the clearing, where 2 cloaked figures waited.

Slowly, holographic images of the rest of the members appeared. Both of the shinobi jumped down at the same time. Akari dropped into a bow, and Katsuki followed, for once not being sarcastically friendly.

"Yumiko, _itoko."_ the leader, Pein, said in his deep, when-I-speak-people-listen-voice. Akari winced slightly, but hid it well when he called her itoko, but didn't react to the Yumiko part. It was the fake name her parents told him before they died.

To the Akatsuki, Akari was Yumiko, and Katsuki was Kenjii.

"Hello, Pein-sama," she replied. "You wished to see me and Kenjii tonight?" The other members, holograms except for Itachi and Kisame, said nothing.

"Hai. We wanted to see how your..mission was proceding." the powerful leader said.

"It has only been two days, _itoko._" Akari/Yumiko said through gritted teeth. "But-"

"We're in, Lord Pein." Katsuki/Kenjii responded. "And A-er, _Yumiko _is in the Jinchuriki's team. I am on the team closest to that team."

"We also have both had to reveal our Sharingan." Akari/Yumiko broke in, the hood hiding her white eyes, the edges flapping slightly in the breeze.

"How does that effect anything?" Sasori, the puppet master said, looking to Pein for an answer. He was currently inside one of his crazy puppet contraptions. Akari and Katsuki would probably never see his real face.

"It doesn't, they just need to be more cautious." Itachi answered for Pein. Itachi contained a Sharingan power too, for he was an actual Uchiha, the one that killed his whole clan except for his little brother Sasuke. Both girls knew Sasuke was with Orochimaru, but the Konoha nin did not know that they knew. In fact, the two kunoichi knew things that the Konoha nin didn't.

"Were you followed?" Pein asked.

"No sir." Katsuki said when Akari remained silent, her thoughts flashing back to Gaara. Had he seen her?

"_Itoko._" Pein said. Akari looked at her...cousin. She was cousins with the most notorious, S-Rank criminal in the nin-world right now. He only called her his cousin - itoko - to remind her that he had total control over her and she must obey his every order. She hated it, like, really?

"Hai?" She asked, her tone careful and guarded.

"I have heard that some Sand ninja are visiting the Hidden Leaf." He gazed at her, waiting for an affirmative on this information.

"Yes, although I have not met them. What of it?"

"One is a Jinchuriki, known as Gaara of the Sand. He contains the one-tail in him, Shukaku. I want you to get close to him and find information on him, for we need to take all the Jinchuriki's demons in order for our plan to succeed. You got it?"

"Hai, itoko." She answered, swiftly rising from her bowed/kneeling position. Katsuki followed suit. As they jumped on the tree branch, a voice rang out. Pein.

"Oh and Yumiko, Kenjii, don't get attached to Konoha, or you will fail." Akari turned to see only Pein, Itachi, and Kisame standing there. Pein nodded and his hologram disappeared. Itachi and Kisame turned and left in a blur, heading in the other direction. 'Court' was adjourned

**NOTES: **As you smart people probably guessed, 'itoko' means cousin.

Yumiko means 'arrow child', Kenjii means 'strong.'


	11. The Run In

**Disclaimer and Pre-Note**

We do not own Naruto and it's characters, we only own our OC's. Thanks for reading and sticking with us, we haven't posted a new chapter in a while! Reviews are _always_ welcome, and the flow of chapters may be weird, since school has started and we are _extremely _busy!

Thanks again!

~The Ninjas

**Miko Katsuki**

The two girls made their way back to Konoha, but Katsuki had to lead for once, as Akari seemed deep in thought. She herself thought over the meeting. Akari-chan did seem to hold back more, leaving the answering to Katsuki, who already had a slightly bitter disposition towards Akatsuki as it was.

They made it to the wall surrounding Konoha and both took off their cloaks and put them in their packs. They certainly didn't want to be mistaken for intruders, which was ironic under the current situation. Katsuki led the way down to a side road, at which point Akari-chan started to get figity, which was very unlike her. Then a person moved in the shadows.

_Damn it!_ Katsuki thought, her guard was down. She recognized the person as Super-Bored-Guy: Shikamaru. Ugh, what did _he _need? Shikamaru stepped out of the shadows as Katsuki looked at Akari, who had her head held in slight guilt. They would talk later, for sure. Meanwhile...

"Can I...help you, yet again?" Katsuki asked the ninja, noticing he was showing some emotion on his face.

"I don't know, can you? It's troublesome, but the Sand nin Gaara just told me he saw a shady figure outside earlier and I thought I'd take a look." His face showed that he suspected the possibility that 'the shady figure' was one of the two kunoichi.

"Well, I'll let you know if I see anything." Katsuki replied with a smile and started to walk away with Akari. Shikamaru grabbed her wrist.

"Hai, that would be helpful. Wouldn't want the enemy to _deceive _us and _get away._" He said in slight accusation. That pissed Katsuki off - even though he was right, the girls practically were the enemy - and Akari saw her anger. Katsuki did NOT like people with the nerve to do that. So she got up in his face, of course.

"Nani?! Are you, of all people, accusing me-" Akari yanked her away. They did not need to turn this into a fight. The two girls walked away, Shikamaru staring after.

~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Okay. Did someone see you? Be honest!" Katsuki questioned Akari as soon as they had got in her room. She'd been anxious ever since they left Shikamaru, and was super curious. Akari looked at her.

"I didn't think so...I really didn't."

"Oh, well then the whole story would _help a little!_"

Akari sighed, then nodded. "The Sand shinobi, Gaara, was outside while I was coming to meet up with you. It would've been no problem, but I wasn't expecting it. He was in my way, so I waited for him to move. He went inside, so I jumped, but he must've heard me." A small sigh. "I didn't realize he was a Jinchūriki, Shukaku."

Akari's head hung, which was very unlike her normal self: cool and collected.

"Hai, well okay. We'll be more careful. No worries!" Katsuki assured Akari. Just a minor mistake...

NOTE: "Nani" means "what"


End file.
